yet to be named
by 29Corona29
Summary: just a fantasy that i have. i only own my name and nothing of the names of characters from animes. i use them as part of the fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Me and her sitting at a table in a park. Not a big rectangle table, but one of those small round ones. The seats are red, and the top part blue, both faded and the paint chipped from years of being used and not getting repainted. "Come on. Please?"

"I don't know" she says. "I mean, I don't know what'll happen."

"Trust me it'll work out" I say.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You and him are a perfect match."

"Well I admit he is kinda cute but he'll have to come to me."

"But he's really shy. I've pushed him to go up to you but he's just not able to get the courage to ask you."

"Well, try harder next time."

"I will. I'll push him to you if I have to. But you'll have to act like we never had this talk. He doesn't even know I'm here. He thinks I'm doing something with Greg."

And with that the plan had been set. On Wednesday, when there are no club activities during lunch, I will have to walk my best buddy, Luis, to the back part of the school to the one table that no one really sits at. There, we will meet her by a "chance encounter".


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Sunday through Tuesday go by quickly, and Wednesday shows up before we know it. Before school, me and her meet to make sure we both know the plan: She sits at the table to eat, me and Luis meet in the cafeteria as usual, and we walk around eating our food and talking about what happened at home or in class.

Today I felt like eating Mac & Cheese, a cheeseburger, and a Coca Cola to drink. Luis decided to get a chicken sandwich with an aloe vera juice to drink. As we talk I almost forget to lead him towards the back of the school. He notices my eyes widen out of nowhere and asks what's wrong. "Nothing" I reply as we continue our walk. Without him noticing anything, I slowly lead him towards the back. I notice her from a distance sitting at the table alone, slowly eating her lunch, and looking back and forth a few times after each bite. When she saw me she waved her hand to me when he wasn't paying attention. I pretend not to notice her at first, and she didn't like that very much. With a little angry face she lets her hand drop, her shoulders sag, and her head lower enough to barely see her eyes.

We walk closer, and she goes back to slowly eating. I noticed that she's eating a sandwich and drinking water. Once again she waves her hand, but now higher and with more enthusiasm than the first time. This time she yells out to me, "Hi Daniel!" I look to her and wave back with the same enthusiastic impression yelling out, "Hi Taiga!" Luis looks to where I'm waving at and freezes when he sees her there. Holding in my laughter, I softly elbow him and tell him to go with me to sit and eat with her. He quickly turns his head at me with a petrified look on his face. "N-no. I can't" he says while taking a step back.

I can see on Taiga's face that she wants to laugh also. "Come on. Unless you want just me and her to eat together alone in the back of the school. You know the rumors about what happens here" I say trying to force him to come with me. "Hey" he says while softly hitting me on the arm. "Well then let's go" I say grabbing his arm and walking towards the table.

After a couple stumble steps, he regains his balance and walks with me to the table with her. With his chicken sandwich trembling in his hand, he starts to breathe deeply and quickly as his nerves start to get to him. Taiga takes a big bite of her sandwich to prevent from laughing at the sight of him next to me. I tell him to take a bit of his sandwich to try to calm him down a bit, and to my surprise it actually worked. He started breathing normally and his hand stopped shaking. "You really like that sandwich don't you" I asked noticing his nerves calmed. I can barely understand him saying "I love it" as he has his mouth filled with it.

We finally arrive at the table. I greet Taiga with a hug while he stands at the other side of the table. I introduce them to each other. Taiga, this is Luis Fernandez, my best bud. Luis, this is my friend Taiga. She stretches out her hand and says hi with a smile. Her smile was like never before. There was something different with this smile. I've never seen this kind of smile before on her. I noticed she had her hand stretched out for a while, so I look at Luis and notice he's frozen where he stood, staring at her hand. "Hey" I say as I tap his shoulder. He snaps out of his trance, shakes his head, and shakes her hand nervously introducing himself.

After they shake hands she wipes her hand on her pants under the table. I notice that and realized that his hands were covered in sweat due to how nervous he was. I didn't say anything because if I had, he'd probably run away. We both sit down on the other side of the table to talk and finish eating before lunch ended. While me and Taiga talk, Luis just slowly and nervously eats his chicken sandwich, not paying any attention to what we're saying.

He's struggling to hold in a smile. "_Oh my God. I'm eating lunch with her. I'm actually eating lunch with her." _He snaps back to reality when I tap him with my elbow saying, "Isn't that right?" he shakes his head, only able to say "Huh" as he quickly looks at me and her a couple times. I jokingly say "You two would be perfect" with a huge smile on my face. He starts to panic. "What? What do you mean? Perfect for what?" Both Taiga and I laugh at his reaction. He has the face of the most confused and scared person either of us have seen. "I'm just joking man" I say as I give Taiga a wink. The wink was to reassure her that I'm still on the mission to get them together.

He gives a sigh of relief and tells me not to joke like that. I say ok, but I don't plan on listening to what he said. The bell rings to signal the end of lunch time. We all get up and get our stuff. Me and her do a little goodbye hug, and she offers her hand to Luis. This time he reacts right away, and says bye as he shakes her hand. She walks off to class, and he and I stand there as he watches her. "Now that wasn't so bad was it" I ask as I nudge him on the side. "What do you mean? You almost gave me a heart attack." I laugh, give him a play punch on the shoulder, and start to run off to class. "See you later" I yell as I go back into the building. He stands there for a few more seconds, thinking about what had just happened. He gets out of his thoughts when the bell rings to mark the start of the next class. He then runs off to the building at full speed to not be too late to class.


End file.
